


Sinornithosaurus is quite a long name

by jay_kim



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Found Family, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), blaze boy Jack, ghostbur technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_kim/pseuds/jay_kim
Summary: 5+1 with the origin smp Tommy's not a chicken but a dinosaur not great but its all just cause5 times Tommy gets called a chicken and the time he reveals he very much isn't (also an extra who Schlatt and Tommy fluff/ tech hurt comfort)
Relationships: Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 320





	1. 5 +1

**Author's Note:**

> The Wilbur one is a bit bad but I just wanted to write this for the fuck if it also Sinornithosaurus is the type of dinosaur I decided to use

1

Tommy glided gracefully to the ground from “the pub” as he and Jack continued to call it, he stretched happily and began running his speed picking up swiftly as he made it to Tubbo’s house.

“Tubbo!” Tommy called happily opening the door, 

“Chicken boy!” Tubbo laughed but Tommy rolled his eyes tossing a basket at his friend,

“Not a chicken dickhead, that’s for you by the way, killed some cows for leather and can’t eat meat so,” Tubbo smiled and dug through the meat beginning to cook while he and Tommy talked.

“Wait can chickens fly?” Tubbo asked his mind wandering back on accident,

“I don’t know! I’m not a chicken!” Tommy shouted at his friend, Tubbo cackled and turned, 

“Sure sure,” Tommy groaned at his friend,

“I don’t even look like a chicken! Phil looks more like a chicken then me!” Tubbo paused like he was thinking that over but shook his head swiftly,

“His wings aren’t chicken like enough,” Tommy sighed,

“Fuck off!” Tommy got up, “I’m leaving your ass behind,” Tommy grumbled, Tommy walked to the door only for Tubbo to throw him over his shoulder and walk back to take his food out, “WHAT THE HELL?!” Tommy screamed at the smaller boy,

“Come on, you’re incredibly light and I’m strong so what else would happen?” Tommy groaned,

“Go to hell, you try gaining weight when you only eat bread and carrots,” Tommy huffed kicking a bit waiting for Tubbo to move away from the hot fire,

“Can you try eating meat? It’s worrying how light you can be,” Tommy sighed,

“I’m vegetarian big T, try again,” Tubbo frowned and turned and the moment he was away from the fire Tommy launched himself from Tubbo’s strong grip,

“Aw you’re no fun Tommy,” Tubbo groaned turning back to his friend who was flapping his wings in discomfort,

“Yeah, yeah,” Tommy rolled his eyes, “let’s go mining now, we’ve been here cooking for ages,” Tubbo sighed,

“Fine, you're so pushy Tommy,” Tubbo laughed at Tommy jumping to his own defense while he packed all the food he’d need and off the two went on their merry way.

2

Tommy yawned climbing the ladders up as night fell, he got all the way up and rolled into his bed near Jacks. 

“Tommy!” Tommy shrieked and fell out of the bed and off of his tall house he floated down and awoke swiftly as he landed on the ground,

“JACK YOU BITCH!!” Tommy screamed at him, 

“Sorry!” Jack's soft apology came from above, the only proper sign he was still up there was the unwavering light Jack provided, “At least you’re a chicken! No fall damage!”

“I AM NOT A CHICKEN YOU FLAMING SHIT,” He heard Jack’s laughter ring out as he began climbing back up, Tommy sighed, his tiredness overwhelming him again by the time he made it to the top.

“Sorry,” Jack said, Tommy rolled his eyes, 

“Go to your room for the sake of me sleeping now,” Jack backed off a bit toning down his flame while Tommy flopped into his bed,

“Hey, as I said at least you’re a chicken so you didn’t get hurt,” Tommy glared at him,

“I’m still not a chicken!” Tommy shouted bitterly,

“What are you then dude? What proof do you have you aren’t?” Tommy paused a bit clearly debating something in his mind,

“Right well I’m not a chicken cause Chicken don’t sleep in the sky and I think they can fly like Phil can, also not sure what they eat,” Tommy muttered, 

“Come on Tommy, that’s all the proof? If you aren’t a chicken then what are you?” Jack asked as Tommy’s energy bounced up and down, he bit his lip while Jack laughed,

“I can’t really explain,” Tommy grumbled, “Whatever! Not a chicken!” Now get out so I can sleep you glowy bastard!” Tommy threw one of his empty buckets at the blaze hybrid who laughed again as he ran towards his own room,

“Later chicken boy,” he whispered and sprinted out to Tommy screaming at his back.

3

Tommy hummed to himself chewing on a carrot as he traversed a mountain gliding from mountain top to mountain top before hopping down the last one hitting the floor with an uncommon amount of grace.

“Nice,” Ranboo smirked making Tommy jump and turn to the voice of his enderman friend,

“Hey boob-boy,” he smirked at the offended gaze of his friend,

“Chicken-innit,” Ranboo retorted, 

“Oh come on,” Tommy shouted, throwing his hands up in annoyance, “If you guys are gonna insult me back you gotta be more creative!” Ranboo walked closer and shoved him,

“You aren’t much better,” he said scoffing playfully, “boob-boy has been your name for me since we met,” Tommy scoffed back elbowing the taller man,

“Yeah but I came up with it,” he said proudly hands on his hips like a child, “Wilbur was the one who came up with the chicken insult,” Ranboo laughed wrapping his arms around himself,

“Okay but at least Wilbur’s nickname fits,” Ranboo said as they began walking back to the vague area both their homes were,

“I think boob-boy fits perfectly,” Tommy mumbled angrily,

“Yeah as funny as it is it’s not quite fitting, seeing as it’s just close to my name,” Tommy sighed,

“Well chicken isn’t even close to me, none of you know anything about chickens,” Tommy said bitterly, 

“I want to know I don’t think you're a chicken honestly but,” Ranboo paused, making Tommy look up confused, “But what are you?” he asked, Tommy blinked,

“Avian,” Ranboo laughed,

“Well yeah but just like Phil being an eagle and elytrain you’re avian and..?” he lead towards Tommy giving a bird breed, Tommy stiffened visibly before walking faster,

“I don’t know,” Tommy mumbled, Ranboo held back a comment on Tommy’s tell tale signs of that being a lie,

“I wouldn’t judge you if you are a chicken,” Tommy glared, 

“Well I’m not so that doesn’t matter,” he said bitterness dripping into his tone,

“Okay but what are you? You’re the only person who we don’t know anything about!” he said pushing a bit,

“What about Niki?” Tommy said, “She’s just a fish,” 

“Koi,” 

“What?” Tommy asked at Ranboo’s quick statement,

“She’s a koi fish,” Ranboo repeated more clearly, “So-” Tommy cut him off,

“Sorry I gotta go this way to get back home,” Tommy said quickly, “See ya later boob-boy!” Ranboo sighed as Tommy dashed off as fast as ever.

4

Wilbur sped through the hill in his phantom form before popping out still invisible, he slid around and passed Tommy sitting with a cow, Tommy still couldn’t see him and Wilbur was about to hit him and scare him but then he paused and saw Tommy singing to the cow, 

“I don’t know haw anyone can eat you,” Tommy mumbled petting the cow, “I’m sorry I killed some of you for leather, I don’t need any now so I promise I’ll protect you,” he let the cow rub it’s head against his chin,

“Aw,” Wilbur cooed softly to keep Tommy from hearing, Tommy leaned into the cow’s side and the two feel asleep with Tommy’s arms draped over the cow, his warm feathered wings leading to the cow to happily cozy against Tommy.

As it got a bit darker Tommy sighed and looked up missing Wilbur hiding behind a tree,

“Let’s get you home Henry,” Tommy said softly, “I’ll pop together a pen to keep you safe,” the cow got up with Tommy and Tommy grabbed a lead pulling it with him keeping at a steady and average pace he never had.

“What a softy,” Wilbur laughed as Tommy was out of ear shot, “oh I’m telling everyone,” Wilbur skipped through the fields in the dark before running into Phil and Niki, he smiled, “Hey Phil, Niki Ya think a chicken and a cow’d be friends?”

“Wil I love you dearly but I am too tired to understand your strange jokes,” Wilbur laughed a bit but shook his head stopping Phil from walking off, 

“Not a joke, at least not like that kind of a joke, I mean Tommy’s gone soft for a cow,” 

“Aw,” Niki smiled, “That’s so cute,” Phil nodded tiredly, Wilbur nodded, 

“I was gonna scare chicken-innit but it was just so cute!” he gushed, Phil sighed,

“Sleep you two,” he said pushing Wilbur towards his house, “Talk about chicken-innit in the morning,” he walked off and Wilbur turned to Niki hopping into the water besides her,

“He sang to the cow!” he gushed floating on his back with Niki swimming right beneath him, “He apologized for killing his friends when he needed supplies and basically swore off killing them,” WIlbur gushed for a few more minutes before the two decided to go to bed.

5

Phil saw a fox and other animals sprint past him without even sparing him a glance and turned expecting a zombie a spider but instead he saw Tommy walking straight past,

“Hey Phil!” he waved as he walked past the bush, “Whatcha doing?” he asked turning to the man finally,

“Ah I thought the animals were running from something,” he said slowly, 

“Ah yeah there were a few mobs so I killed ‘em, probably why they were running he mumbled looking away again,

“Right,” Phil smiled, “What were you up to?” Tommy shrugged,

“Wanted to find a dark oak biome, I like dark oak,” Tommy said looking back towards Phil, “I’m gonna keep goin’.” Tommy said, “Where you heading though?” he asked,

“Just hunting,” he said, Tommy seemed a bit awkward, “Where did the chicken nickname come from?” he asked laughing, Tommy groaned any previous thoughts lost in seconds,

“Come on!” he shouted, “You too?” he asked annoyance dripping from his voice,

“No, no,” he said laughing, “not necessarily I’m simply curious,” he said holding his hands up defensively,

“You all suck! I’m not a chicken!” he shouted puffing his cheeks up in a pout without realizing it,

“Come on, I’m an eagle so what are you?” he asked walking with Tommy who was struggling to slow his steps again back to a normal speed,

“It doesn’t matter, I’m fucking cool and not a chicken!” he sped up in his anger barley bothering to make sure Phil was still with him,

“I know, You’re too fast for a chicken,” Tommy turned in surprise looking for a hint towards Phil lying to him,

“You really do believe me?” Tommy asked staring at him,

“Yeah mate,” Phil said, “But I’m damn well curious,” Phil said, not trying to push things too far but still curious as ever.

“Yeah fucking hell, I’m going to travel faster, I’ll talk to you later!” Tommy called sprinting off with his unmatched speed,

“Another time,” Phil said softly with a wave before walking back a bit to get to a mine he was heading towards, confusion coating his face, another time, he’d ask another time. Maybe.

+1

This was an issue, Phil had taken Tubbo, Ranboo, Wilbur and Tommy on a trip to the nearby village but unlucky a raid started and four of them had been cornered by ravagers,

“Ph-phil?” Tubbo stuttered out from behind the three elder men, “Wh-what are we to do?” he asked, studying the three ravagers.

“I’m not sure,” Phil held his sword tightly his arm slashed open deep and harsh, “Just run when I tell you too,”

“Where’s Tommy?” Ranboo asked his voice higher than usual anxiety peaking through it, Wilbur, Tubbo and Phil seemed to finally register the missing youngest of their group,

“Tommy!” Wilbur gasped, he turned to a ghost for a second but turned back realizing he was too exhausted, “Tommy!” he and Tubbo shouted as Phil pushed them farther back,

“I’m coming dickheads!” they heard the voice of the peppy youngest,

“What?! No run!” Phil shouted looking frantically for Tommy, in seconds a loud roar mixed with squacks similar to birds tore through the air, the noise distracted the three beasts who turned just as a blurred figure launched into the first one the four watched as the blur ripped out the throat of the one it had landed on. In seconds the one had fallen and latched onto the next tearing it apart and the next until they had all fallen with blood pouring from each wound and the blur became clear as a person, as Tommy who wiped the blood of the beasts off his mouth.

“I did it!” he smiled, shaking blood from his hair (ineffectively) “Told you I wasn’t a chicken!” he smiled rows of sharp teeth he had yet to show off on display,

“Y-you Tommy what are you?!” Tubbo asked in shock, Ranboo paused,

“I-I told you guys he wasn’t a chicken,” he said panting as he shook his anxiety off as much as he could, “Are the other’s dead?” Tommy nodded,

“What just happened!” Tubbo shouted as Tommy tried to get the blood from his feathers,

“I wasn’t gonna tell you guys but I’m a sinornithosaurus!” he said stumbling a bit over the last word, “basically I’m a dinosaur but people get scared, rightfully so! I’m fucking poggers, but I guess I didn’t wanna keep running fuckers away,” Tommy mumbled a bit, “Anyways lets get back cause I need a shower,”

“Yeah, uh I need to ask questions,” Wilbur mumbled, “Also we should wrap Phil’s wounds,” Phil waved him off and pulled out a wrap of bandages,

“I have questions as well, let’s start heading back!” Ranboo called Tubbo ran over as Wilbur went to help Phil wrap his arm,

“So while we wait, if you’re a dinosaur then why don’t you eat meat?” Tubbo asked,

“I don’t like it,” Tommy said wrapping himself around his knees sitting next to Phil and Wilbur,

“You can eat meat?” Tubbo asked, Tommy hummed,

“Right so what's different then?” Tommy looked anxious,

“Well, um,” he paused, “I can run super fast cause I’m not a bird and my feathers can easily turn down so I’m more aerodynamic, I can tear through meat easily but since I’m not just a dinosaur but a hybrid I can eat vegetables, you know that stuff,” he said,

“So this whole time you were a dinosaur?!” Wilbur shouted as they all got up,

“Yeah,” Tommy said, “I’m to colest now! And now none of you bitches can deny it!” Tommy taunted before sprinting off with a quick hop from a tree top,

“You little shit!” Wilbur cackled sprinting after Tommy with Tubbo starting to run as well,

“You gonna catch up or you need help?” Ranboo asked turning to Phil,

“I could use some help maybe,” Phil said sheepishly, Ranboo smirked,

“Can do old man,” Phil glared playfully at the boy,

“Oh I don’t need help no more,” he smirked, “Let’s go kid,” he shot his wings out and began flying to catch up with the group as Ranboo began to teleport after them. As the arrived back Niki and Jack waved pausing at Tommy’s blood covered form,

“Hi!” he shouted with his typical voice not even hinting at an issue with the blood,

“What happened to you guys?” Niki asked concerned, Tommy shook his arms the wings attached smacking Tubbo in the face leaving a bit of blood streaked on his face,

“Well I found out what type of animal Tommy is,” Ranboo said, “You should get cleaned off though,” he said to Tommy before looking at Tubbo, “You too Tubbo,” he said Tubbo rolled his eyes,

“You are covered in blood I’d rather neither of you get sick,” Wilbur said, “so go get to cleaning,” Tubbo stuck his tongue out childishly and grabbed Tommy running off,

“So?” Jack asked, “Chicken-innit seems different,” Wilbur sat in the water,

“Ah yeah,” he sighed, “sinornithosaurus,” he repeated the name Tommy had said, 

“Saurus? Like a dinosaur?” Niki asked, Ranboo nodded leaning against Phil as he felt more tired,

“I’m sorry I’m living with a dinosaur?!” Jack asked Phil hummed, 

“It makes sense but it seems only me and Ranboo got anywhere close,” Jack blinked,

“How would you have known? He’s literally vegetarian!” Phil smirked,

“I have my ways,” he said picking the teen enderman hybrid up as he fell asleep against Phil,

“I’m taking Ranboo home, take care,” Phil said, leaving the other three. THe three friends talked happily waiting for the youngest of them to come back after their shower, eventually they did Tommy flapping his wings and shaking water onto the others,

“Watch it!” Jack shouted,

“Oops!” Tommy said his mocking tone covering his genuine apology, “Shouldn’t burn in water bitch boy,” Tubbo laughed. The five sat together talking as the night dragged on until falling asleep, Tubbo, Tommy and Jack had curled together Tommy’s arms wrapped tightly around them and Jack’s warmth keeping them close while Niki and Wilbur sat together in the water Wilbur’s arms wrapped around Niki’s submerged body while back at home Phil was held tightly in the arms of the teen hybrid calm fell over the community.

Tommy blinked awake leaning into the warmth again, he was glad they weren’t scared of him, especially since he attacked those ravagers as his big reveal. Things were fine, maybe they’d stop calling him chicken now.


	2. Schlatt's a softy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't well written like at all but it's for fun so whatever also pretty short sorry <3

“Tommy!” Ranboo teleported right behind him making him jump, 

“Dickhead,” Tommy smacked his side, “What do you want?” Tommy asked fluffing his hair as he stepped towards the ledge to jump from,

“I need help,” Tommy nodded looking towards Ranboo asking him to go on,

“Is someone hurt?” he asked, Ranboo shook his head quickly making Tommy less tense,

“Right so Schlatt doesn’t know your not a bird but a dinosaur,” Ranboo stalked a playful smirk on his lips,

“Yeah, ‘fragrance man’ hasn’t been back for a bit,” Tommy said starting to pick up what Ranboo was saying,

“Tubbo wants to see how he’ll react,” Tommy laughed, 

“So what?” he asked, “How I mean,” Tommy said forgetting what he was going to do,

“Can you like kill mobs without a sword again?” Ranboo asked, Tommy cackled,

“Fuck yeah is he here?” Ranboo nodded and the two went down Ranboo sprinting to catch up with where Tommy landed, “Race ya,” Tommy smirked as Ranboo groaned and the duo began teleporting and running keeping pace with each other each pulling ahead a bit from time to time until making it back,

“Tommy!” Tubbo called, “Schlatt he’s here!” Tubbo shouted pulling the door open,

“Ah Tommy,” he called walking over, “Good to see you,” he said quickly,

“We should go on an adventure tonight,” Tubbo said, “You too Schlatt,” he said Schlatt nodded without even thinking anything of it. That night they went back outside with Schlatt running around a bit, 

“I’ll protect you Tommy,” Schlatt said mockingly wrapping his arms around Tommy’s shoulder, “after all you’re the only mob who’s weak,” Tubbo and Ranboo stepped back a bit with a covered laugh,

“Don’t worry Schlatt, you’ll see me be badass soon enough,” he said patting Schlatt a bit hard,

“Sure, sure,” he said sighing and the night went on, Tommy got annoyed by Schlatt’s mocking comments all the time and Tommy walked off a bit leaving Schlatt alone while Tubbo and Ranboo run off the mine a bit, he growled and tore through a few zombies leaving puddles of blood behind him,

“Fucking hell,” Tommy mumbled under his breathe as he realized blood was dripping from his wings again, “It’s been a week!” he shouted a bit flapping his wings trying to clean them,

“Tommy!” he heard Schlatt call, “Dude where did you go?!” Tommy panicked since he was covered in blood but paused, that was kinda the point of this trip, but he was trying to look badass not psychotic, this time.

“Uh,” Tommy mumbled softly but before he could properly figure out what he wanted to do Schlatt turned the corner and saw in through the trees,

“T-Tommy?” he asked confusion clear as all hell, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah uh, zombies,” he said trying to clean the blood and only making it worse, “ha, u-” Schlatt ran over grabbing his hands pulling him away and starting to check for injuries,

“I swear to god you fucking dumbass kids, fighting mobs of zombies without calling for help I t-” Tommy cut him off,

“I’m fine,” Tommy said laughing, “I didn’t get hurt,” Schlatt scowled more pushing Tommy to sit down in the cave entrance lighting everything up thoroughly while mumbling,

“You kids and your ‘I’m fine’ bullshit, oh yada yada so hard to ask for help I’m a fucking bird who is literally one of two people who aren’t a hostile mob,” and on and on as he grabbed bandages, “Where are you hurt?” he asked,

“I’m not,” he said letting the concerned older man look him over, “I told you I’m fine!” Schlatt stared at him waiting for him to get uncomfortable and confess to an injury,

“Try again chicken,” Tommy stuck his tongue out,

“I’m not a chicken I’m a dinosaur,” Tommy said, “So I was fine, they were too weak for me,” he smirked, Schlatt paused looking for the joke in Tommy’s reactions,

“What kind?” he asked waiting for him to make a joke,

“Sinornithosaurus, I’m really good at gliding,” he said with a smile, Schlatt didn’t care and kept looking at Tommy’s arms legs and stomach expecting wounds but finding none,

“Fine I guess I believe you,” he said letting Tommy get up, “Stupid kids,” he said shoving Tommy’s shoulder once he was on his feet. Tommy paused before lighting up,

“You were worried about me!” Tommy teased, “awwww Big man!” Tommy leaned on the spider hybrid,

“Shut it kid,” Schlatt pushed him off as Ranboo and Tubbo came back, Tubbo took one glance at him and sighed,

“We missed it,” he said to Ranboo who also looked disappointed, 

“Damn so how’d you take it,” Ranboo asked Schlatt who seemed to be in a bit of shock as Tommy ate vegetables with tearable sharp teeth,

“You all knew?” he asked, they both nodded and he groaned, “I leave for two weeks and Tommy’s a dinosaur,” he mumbled, eventually he got over it and Tommy showed off way more making jokes about Schlatt caring on the way back, he was shoved of a cliff but it’s fine (Tommy just got home faster).


End file.
